memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Enterprise Collection - Volume Two
Star Trek: Enterprise Collection - Volume Two ist der Soundtrack mit einer Auswahl der Musik aus 31 Episoden von . Das Boxset umfasst vier CDs und ist auf 3000 Exemplare limitiert. Trackliste Disc One: Music by Dennis McCarthy † Music by Dennis McCarthy & Kevin Kiner 1. Where My Heart Will Take Me (Main Title, Season Three) (1:21) Written by Diane Warren Performed by Russell Watson Breaking the Ice 2. Archer’s Comet / Comet Chasers (2:03) 3. The Comet (2:18) Sleeping Dogs 4. Dive (1:49) The Communicator 5. Searching / It’s Not There (3:59) 6. Great Escape (2:52) Stigma 7. A Promise / Yuris Saves the Day (3:11) Future Tense 8. Attacked (3:26) 9. Final Attack (3:10) Cogenitor 10. Visitor (2:31) 11. Responsibility (4:16) The Xindi 12. Recap / Xindi Meeting (2:34) 13. Escape (3:39) Doctor’s Orders† 14. Empty Ship (1:28) 15. Phlox to the Rescue (3:16) Damage† 16. Bad Dream (3:40) 17. Hijackers / No Choice (5:36) Observer Effect† 18. Your Move (1:45) 19. One Way Nap (3:13) 20. Hoshi Dies (4:18) 21. Archer Out of Options (2:31) 22. More Than Observe / Rules Need to Change (1:06) The Aenar† 23. Recap - Enterprise 090 / Hunt Down Enterprise (2:18) 24. Telepresence Test Fails (2:31) 25. Freighter Fight (2:15) 26. Telepathic Siblings / Trip Hits the Road (3:10) Total Time - Disc One: 75:28 Disc Two: Music by Jay Chattaway 1. Archer’s Theme (Bumper Version #1) (0:07) (Dennis McCarthy) Fight or Flight 2. Archer Reverses Course (1:20) 3. Aliens Return / Damn the Torpedoes / Failure to Communicate / Hoshi Gets Through (10:08) Detained 4. Danik to Isolation (2:23) 5. Big Bang / Suliban Liberation (3:46) Carbon Creek 6. Welcome to Carbon Creek / Wearing It Backwards (1:31) 7. The Hustler (1:55) 8. Get a Job / Mestral’s Secret Date (1:39) 9. Glaring Vulcan (2:03) 10. Vulcan Velcro / Not Enough (3:32) Anomaly 11. The Sphere (1:20) E² 12. Recap / Future T’Pol (1:11) 13. Enterprise 2 / 117 Years Early (3:24) 14. Father Son Talk 2 / Reunion (2:29) 15. Lorian’s Plan / Standoff (4:28) 16. Joining Forces / Team Enterprise / Subspace Passage / Remembrance (6:26) Cold Station 12 17. Lucas Cracks / Stasis Chamber / Soong Escapes (7:40) Divergence 18. Recap - Enterprise 092 (1:03) 19. Prepare for Transfer / Trip Transfer (4:15) 20. Warp Drive Reboot (3:31) 21. Krell Demands Surrender (3:00) 22. Krell Attacks / Klingons Disabled / Phlox Fools Krell (6:20) 23. Thanks for the Help / One Captain (0:44) Total Time - Disc Two: 75:14 Disc Three: Veterans 1. Where My Heart Will Take Me (Bumper #1) (0:07) (Diane Warren) Fusion (David Bell) 2. T’Pol Tells Dream (1:58) 3. First Dance I Went To (1:50) Dawn (David Bell) 4. Trip Crash Lands (1;33) 5. Trip Tosses Phaser / The Big Fight (4:31) 6. Trip Reviews Life (2:09) 7. Leave This System / Glad I Missed (1:22) The Crossing (Paul Baillargeon) 8. Enterprise Swallowed (1:04) 9. Wisps First Contact (4:06) 10. Wisps Take Trip (2:50) 11. Wisps Chase Reed / Alien Reed / More Crew Taken (6:39) 12. They’re Lying to Us (1:15) 13. Alien Trip Listens In / Phlox Pulls Panel / Trip Fights Phlox / End of Wisps (7:24) Rajiin (Paul Baillargeon) 14. Intimate Intruder / Rajiin Captured (5:09) Chosen Realm (Paul Baillargeon) 15. Crew Fights Back / Hand to Hand / Final Fight (8:18) Hatchery (Paul Baillargeon) 16. Recap / Crashed Ship (1:31) 17. Endangered Mission (2:37) 18. Hatching Time (1:37) 19. Mutiny / Return to Duty (6:40) The Forgotten (Paul Baillargeon) 20. Recap / For the 18 (2:16) 21. Emotions (1:51) 22. Trip Dreams (1:21) 23. Reptilian Attack (3:06) 24. Goodbye Elizabeth (2:27) Total Time - Disc Three: 74:44 Disc Four: New Recruits 1. Where My Heart Will Take Me (Bumper #2) (0:12) (Diane Warren) Canamar (Brian Tyler) 2. Shuttlepod Adrift / Start the Investigation / Kuroda Gets Free (2:37) 3. Pilot Knocked Out / Crew Gets Message (2:15) 4. Kuroda’s Plan (1:25) 5. Piece of Cake (3:34) 6. End of Kuroda (6:17) The Forge (John Frizzell) 7. Vulcan Catacombs (1:17) 8. Rogue Bomb (2:09) 9. Sandfire / Mindmeld (4:25) 10. Syrranite Sanctuary (2:25) Acquisition (Velton Ray Bunch) 11. Krem & Muk on Board (3:40) 12. Trip Chased (1:43) 13. Ferengi Showdown / Seductive Vulcan (5:03) 14. Vault Scheme / Krem Gets His Ship (4:41) Exile (Velton Ray Bunch) 15. The Voice Returns / Alien Garden / Meet Tarquin (4:59) 16. Space Landing (2:56) 17. Last Visit (1:01) The Council (Velton Ray Bunch) 18. Into the Chamber (4:11) 19. Armaturi Attack (1:39) 20. Reprieve (1:34) 21. End of Degra / News of Degra (1:58) 22. Weapon Launched (2:31) Affliction (Velton Ray Bunch) 23. Bad Medicine (1:00) 24. Mind Meld Memory (2:39) 25. T’Pol’s Daydream (2:25) 26. Klingon Augments (2:47) 27. Columbia First Flight (2:01) 28. Warp 5.2 (2:51) 29. Archer’s Theme (End Credits) (Dennis McCarthy) / Paramount Studios Logo (Lalo Schifrin) (0:51) Total Time - Disc Four: 78:17 en:Star Trek: Enterprise Collection, Volume Two Kategorie:Soundtrack